


umbrella

by colattae



Series: 30 days of ateez drabbles [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M, i can't tag help, just seongjoong being seongjoong, seonghwa being the best boy, they argued 24/7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27102628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colattae/pseuds/colattae
Summary: Hongjoong almost ran through the rain from the studio and found Seonghwa picked him up...with only one small umbrella
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: 30 days of ateez drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994428
Kudos: 55





	umbrella

**Author's Note:**

> second part of the series! you can check out the prompt list [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26904892)

_3.30 a.m_

Hongjoong gasped when he accidentally glanced at the clock displayed on the corner of his screen. He promised Seonghwa that he would be home at 2.00 a.m that day, and he's already half an hour late. Knowing Seonghwa, the older probably still wide awake at the dorm waiting for Hongjoong to come home. So he decided to pack up his things and leave his studio, not before saving his work and turned off his computer.

Hongjoong was surprised when he walked outside and found Seonghwa sat at their lobby.

"Seonghwa? What are you doing here?"

"I'm picking you up. Manager-hyung said you insists to go home by yourself after knowing that he's feeling unwell,"

"I can go home by myself though," 

"It's raining outside, and I'm sure you don't have any umbrella at your studio so..."

"Aww, you're worried about me?" Hongjoong tried to pinch Seonghwa's cheek but the older quickly dodged away. 

"Let's just go before I change my mind and leave you alone here," Seonghwa stood up and pulled out his umbrella from his bag.

"Where's mine?" Hongjoong asked when he saw Seonghwa holding a small folded umbrella in his hand.

"Here's the thing. I just realized that I forgot to bring another one after I arrived here, so...we're using this one," Seonghwa laughed awkwardly.

"You're expecting using that small umbrella for both of us without getting wet?"

"Better have one than nothing, right? Let's go," Seonghwa opened his umbrella and pulled Hongjoong closer to him.

They just walked for five minutes when Hongjoong started to whine.

"Hey, you're holding it too high," Hongjoong protested at Seonghwa.

"I'm not? Look, even my head keep bumping to the top though,"

"You think it's a perfect time to brag about your height??"

"Why are you so worked up?"

"Because I don't feel like I'm using umbrella? Look, my back starts to soak because it's barely covered by the umbrella!"

"Sorry, should I bent down a bit? Or do you want to just run so we can reach the dorm faster?"

"Are you serious?? What if we slipped??" Hongjoong frustratedly gripped on Seonghwa's shirt to stop the older from running.

"Okay, okay. Let me just bent down a little bit, okay?"

They walked closely and slowly to prevent getting wet by the rain. After struggling for almost twenty minutes, they were finally arrived at the dorm and were welcomed by Mingi who accidentally woke up and making a cup of coffee.

"Coffee, hyungs?" Mingi offered.

"Sure," Hongjoong quickly accepted the offer.

"Hyung, why are you soaking wet?" Mingi looked at Hongjoong who were shivered a bit due to the cold.

"This brat here held the umbrella too high!"

"No, I didn't! It's not my fault that you're too short to get covered by the umbrella!"

"Did you just call me short??"

Mingi laughed before he turned to Seonghwa, "Did you bring only one umbrella, hyung?"

"Yeah, I forgot to bring another one,"

"But you have one in your locker right?"

"That folded one? I thought you borrowed it last week when you were staying late at your studio?"

"Yes I did borrowed it to went home but I already returned it yesterday?? I remember I told you I put it back in your locker,"

"Wait, really?" Seonghwa tried to remember when Mingi nodded, "Ahhh right, I remember now,"

Seonghwa nervously turned at Hongjoong who looked at him with a disappointed eyes.

"YA PARK SEONGHWA!!"

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! kudos and comments, juseyo~ *insert jongho's "mamma juseyo" voice here* also scream at me on my twitter [here](https://twitter.com/colattae)
> 
> stay warm and healthy, atinys!


End file.
